Published literature, both U.S. and foreign, over the past fifteen years will be searched for cosmetic ingredients which have been shown to be carcinogenic or active in any of a number of short-term tests such as bacterial and mammalian mutagenesis, in vitro cell transformation, DNA repair activity, in vitro and in vivo chromosomal changes, etc. Substances will be characterized according to the IARC Monographs.